In one aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic hydrotreating process for removing metal and sulfur impurities from liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed streams. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst composition comprising alumina, zinc titanate and transition metal compounds.
Zinc titanate-containing catalyst compositions are known. Also the use of zinc titanate-containing catalyst compositions for hydrodesulfurizing hydrocarbon-containing feed streams, such as heavy crudes and fractions thereof, is known. However, there is an ever present need to improve zinc titanate-containing catalyst compositions and to use them in improved hydrotreating processes.